


It'll Be Okay

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort for nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Minor Spoilers, Nightmares, brief mention of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Brotherly Love Day 6: "It'll be okay." and Forehead Kisses (2 in 1)After the fall of Insomnia, the Prince begins to suffer from nightmares. Ignis helps to comfort him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> ***Minor Spoilers***
> 
> There are briefly mentioned spoilers if you haven't played the game. Viewer discretion there.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!

Ignis gasps as he startles from his sleep. The low growls of daemons could be heard from outside. No matter how many times they camped in the wilds, Ignis doubted he would ever get used to their unsettling noises. But that wasn’t what awoke him tonight. He lays still and listens for the noise again. He could hear the breathing of the other three men in the tent, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

‘ _Perhaps I am just imagining things…_ ’ he thinks to himself.

Rolling onto his side, he closes his eyes again, willing his mind to sleep.

‘ _There!_ ’ Sitting up this time, he recognized the noise now: a whine. Turning towards the source of the noise, he can barely make out the shape of the Prince next to him. He hears Noctis shift on the floor, starting to toss and turn, close to thrashing in his sleep now. More whimpers fill the air.

Ignis sighs. ‘ _Another nightmare._ ’

Ever since the fall of Insomnia, the Prince understandably began to have more and more nightmares, to the point where barely a night would pass without one. It made his heart hurt watching his friend suffer this way.

“Noctis,” Ignis whispers, careful not to wake the other two. He gently shakes his shoulder to try and wake him.

“Your highness…please wake up.”

No response. He tries nudging his shoulder now. Still nothing. He continues to thrash in his sleep; his whimpers turn to crying, and tears begin to run down his cheeks.

“Dad…please…don’t leave me…”

Ignis freezes as the words fall from the other’s lips.

‘ _Oh…_ ’

Ignis continues to try and wake Noctis, desperate now to free him from his own mind, but to no avail. Refusing to let him suffer though, Ignis lays back down on his side and gathers the shaking Prince in his arms, tucking him into his chest. He whispers soft, kind words into his ear and combs his fingers through his hair; anything to soothe him. Noctis continues to squirm in his arms, and his tears soaking through Ignis’s shirt.

“It’ll be okay, Noctis…” Ignis whispers to him.

He leans his head down, and places a kiss on his forehead.

“This, I promise you, everything will be okay…”

At these words, the Prince seems to settle. His body starts to relax against Ignis’s side, and his breathing begins to calm.

Ignis continues to hold him long after his tears dry, continues to whisper in his ear until he was sure Noctis had settled back into a deep sleep.

His eyes begin to grow heavy once more. He places one last kiss on Noctis’s forehead, before allowing himself to sleep once again with the Prince in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a little bit shorter, and I'm not sure how enthused I am about how it turned out. Curse you, writer's block. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, at least!
> 
> Hope you are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand for more FFXV content and my cats! :D


End file.
